Medical carts are configured to store, carry, and transport medical supplies, equipment, materials, and other items in a variety of different patient settings (e.g., doctor's office, hospital, etc.). For example, medical carts can carry and transport medications, ultrasound equipment, patient files, a laptop computer, and/or a variety of other types of medical supplies/equipment. Some medical carts also include a work platform that an operator can raise and lower to a desired position using an integrated vertical lift mechanism.